


Rivalidad

by KutziShiro



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, fem!Haru
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: El hijo de Haruka y Makoto experimenta celos por primera vez.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Rivalidad

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Rivalidad.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Nanase Haruka, Tachibana Makoto y Umi Tachibana (OC, patente en trámite).
> 
> Género: AU familiar. Humor.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna.
> 
> Resumen: El hijo de Haruka y Makoto experimenta celos por primera vez.
> 
> Longitud: 1598 palabras.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Este fic sirve de continuación «Almuerzo» y a «Fortaleza», sin embargo espero que se entienda bien solo. De todos modos les dejo los enlaces si gustan:  
> Almuerzo: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787166  
> Fortaleza: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888716
> 
> Nota 2: A decir verdad este one-shot lo escribí hace dos años (!) pero le estuve dando largas a publicarlo, ni yo sé por qué, sin embargo más vale que nunca así que aquí está.

Tachibana Umi era un niño alegre, muy parecido físicamente a su padre, Makoto, a quien adoraba como todo niño hace con su padre, sin embargo nunca esperó verlo como un rival.

Todo empezó una tarde, su padre pasaba más tiempo en casa debido a que ya no tenía que estar viajando por trabajo y todo había sido genial porque ahora jugaba muchísimo con él. Esa tarde Umi regresaba a casa luego de haber salido a jugar con sus amigos, cansado pero feliz, a la misma hora en que su mamá se sentaba a ver televisión un rato antes de hacer de cenar. Umi acostumbraba acostarse en su regazo y descansar mientras ella le acariciaba los cabellos. Era su rutina, la felicidad de tener toda la atención de su madre.

Pero esa tarde, oh, esa tarde Umi entró como siempre a casa, como un torbellino directo a aterrizar en el sillón y en el regazo materno sólo para ser frenado en seco cuando vio que su lugar estaba ocupado y por quien menos pensaba: su padre estaba usurpando no sólo su lugar en el sofá sino también las piernas de su madre. Makoto estaba acostado igual que Umi acostumbraba con la diferencia de que era demasiado grande y sus piernas colgaban más allá del límite del sillón.

─¡Yo voy ahí! ─chilló Umi presa de la indignación, pero su reclamo no tuvo el efecto deseado pues sus progenitores sólo rieron.

─Cuando entres debes decir «okaeri» ─le reprendió Makoto suavemente pero el niño sólo infló las mejillas.

─Ese es mi lugar ─insistió bajando el tono de voz pero golpeando el suelo con el pie.

─Umi, no pasa nada si te sientas en otro lugar hoy ─intervino Haruka provocándole estupefacción.

Su madre, su amada madre estaba traicionándole en favor de su padre.

Umi hizo un berrinche y terminó castigado en su cuarto sin poder ver televisión hasta la hora de la cena. Y sin entender por qué su mamá no comprendía la gravedad del asunto.

Antes su papá viajaba tanto que cuando estaba en casa no tenían tiempo para escenas hogareñas, iban al parque, al cine o de compras, o se sentaban en la sala con él en medio a ver películas, jugaban todo el día, incluso cuando llovía pues tenían toda una variedad de juegos de mesa.

Pero ahora su padre pasaba mucho más tiempo en casa y con ello invertía energía y tiempo en actividades más tranquilas, como acurrucarse con su esposa en el sillón aunque su hijo protestara.

Las cosas no terminaron ahí, vaya que no.

Cuando Umi se libró de su encierro y pudo bajar a tomar su cena descubrió con horror que lo que había en su plato era nada más y nada menos que curry verde.

Él odiaba el curry verde.

─¡Mamá! ─reclamó olvidando el motivo de su reciente castigo─ ¡Te pedí croquetas!

─Sí lo hiciste ─respondió Haruka sin perturbarse por lo que parecía anunciar un nuevo berrinche─ y te dije que tu papá había pedido curry verde primero.

─¡Pero no me gusta el curry verde! ─se alejó de su plato dispuesto a no probar bocado y si pasaba hambre sería toda culpa de su papá.

─Basta jovencito ─intervino Makoto con severidad─ comerás lo que preparó tu mamá y punto.

No era la primera vez que Umi comía eso y cada ocasión protestaba aunque al final siempre se lo comiera, pero ahora fue especialmente enérgico, estaba enojado, su rutina estaba siendo perturbada y sus cosas favoritas le estaban siendo arrebatadas. O al menos eso consideraba desde su infantil perspectiva.

A fin de cuentas tuvo que comerse aquella cosa asquerosa, lanzándole llorosas miradas de desamparo a su madre para que lo librara de su suplicio (y reflexionara sobre cómo estaba perdiendo el equilibrio natural de su vida) pero no tuvo efecto.

Un rato después de terminar la cena fue su padre quien le acompañó a ponerse la pijama y por supuesto Umi le hizo todos los desplantes y desaires que cruzaron por su cabeza ganándose nuevos regaños.

─¡Tú no! ¡Quiero a mi mamá! ─era lo que más exclamaba. Pero mamá no fue a verlo sino hasta que estuvo acostado y solamente se asomó por la puerta para desearle buenas noches y para decirle que reflexionara sobre su mal comportamiento.

¡Pero si él no había hecho nada malo! No entendía como su querida madre no se daba cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente despertó habiendo ya olvidado la mayoría de sus malestares, aún estaba molesto por el curry verde de la cena pero el sueño se había llevado la mayoría de sus ideas de usurpación paterna y pérdida materna.

Además era domingo y como todo buen niño se escabulló de la cama muy temprano para ir a la sala a ver su anime matutino.

No esperó encontrar a su papá aguardándole en la sala, sentado en un sillón (afortunadamente esta vez no en su lugar).

─Buenos días Umi ─saludó Makoto.

─Hola papá ─respondió el pequeño que ignoró su propio aunque ya leve enojo en pos de ver su programa, sólo esperaba que su papá no estuviera ahí para prohibírselo, o para poner otra cosa en la televisión.

─Siéntate, quiero hablar contigo.

Oh-oh.

Palabras funestas eran aquellas, «hablar» no era algo que un niño quisiera hacer con sus padres, siempre significaba problemas.

Umi se preguntó si lloriqueando lo suficiente podría librarse del aparente castigo que le esperaba pero en lugar de llorar hizo caso y se sentó mirando a su papá, claro que los ojos se le desviaban al televisor apagado.

Lo que sí hizo fueron pucheros, tratando de ablandar el _malvado_ corazón paterno.

─Umi ─empezó Makoto─ ¿estás molesto por algo?

Sin saber muy bien qué responder el pequeño se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

─Ayer te comportaste muy mal, no es normal que hicieras tantas pataletas, hiciste que mamá se preocupara por ti ─Haruka pensaba que algo podía haberle pasado mientras estaba fuera que lo regresó de tan mal humor─. ¿Peleaste con alguno de tus amiguitos? ¿Te molestó alguien?

A cada pregunta Umi volvía a negar con la cabeza.

─¿Entonces? ─insistió Makoto.

─Es mi mamá ─balbuceó Umi con voz bajita.

─¿Cómo? ─Makoto no pudo entenderle.

─Es mi mamá ─repitió ya de manera audible y entendible─ ¡Mía, no tuya! ─alzó la voz.

Entonces para Makoto todo tuvo sentido y tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una risita (o una carcajada). Se levantó para sentarse junto a su hijo.

─Es tu mamá, pero también es mi esposa, eso quiere decir que puede consentirnos a ambos, pero tenemos que compartirla ¿entiendes?

El pequeño negó con la cabeza, enfurruñado, sus papás le hablaban mucho de compartir, sus dulces con sus amigos por ejemplo, pero no iba a compartir a su mamá.

─Mamá te quiere mucho Umi, y no va a cambiarte por nada ni nadie ─siguió Makoto, recordó cuando sus hermanos menores eran niños y él los molestaba causándoles celos por su madre, pero esta situación era muy diferente, entendía el apego que tenía su hijo hacia Haruka y no lo culpaba, jamás lo admitiría pero a veces él mismo sentía celos de Umi por la atención que acaparaba, tan absurdo como sonaba, leves punzadas que ignoraba siempre.

─Pero… ─Umi se apretó el pantalón de su pijama con sus puñitos, mirando hacia el suelo, sin saber cómo expresar lo que sentía, además no quería estar enojado con su papá porque también lo quería mucho.

Makoto sabía que no tenía caso explicarle la complejidad de los celos, era algo que su niño no entendería y sólo lo confundiría. Le alzó suavemente el rostro.

─Sólo piensa en eso Umi, en cuanto te quiere tu mamá, y en que se pone triste cuando eres caprichoso o haces berrinche.

─No soy caprichoso ─intentó protestar y al mismo tiempo pronunciar correctamente esa palabra pero una mirada fija e insistente de su padre lo hizo bajar la cabeza de nuevo─. Lo siento… ─dijo sinceramente.

Makoto sonrió ampliamente, su hijo era un niño muy bueno.

─Está bien, no estamos molestos, sólo debes portarte bien, ser tan buen niño como siempre ─le dio un beso en los cabellos.

─Sí papi ─respondió el niño recuperando los ánimos.

─Ahora, estoy seguro de que quieres ver tu programa.

─¡Sí! ─saltó el niño aparentemente olvidando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir para ir a buscar el control remoto.

Resuelto el asunto Makoto se levantó para volver arriba con su querida esposa, aprovecharía que Umi estaba demasiado ocupado con la televisión para acurrucarse un rato con ella antes de tener que levantarse, ahora que sabía que su hijo padecía de celos hacia él ya se imaginaba la de interrupciones que tendrían.

─¿Todo bien? ─preguntó Haruka que esperaba sentada en la cama.

─Todo bien ─respondió Makoto haciendo que se acostaran para abrazarla─. Umi sólo tuvo celos de que me tuvieras un trato especial.

─Pero eso es absurdo ─alegó sin poder creerlo.

─Eso lo dices porque no tuviste hermanos ─no sabía si Haruka había sufrido celos hacia alguno de sus padres cuando era niña y si los padeció debió ser demasiado pequeña como para recordarlo─ pero ya lo resolví ─aseguró apretándola un poquito, amaba esos momentos.

Y justo como lo predijo al cabo de un rato escuchó los apresurados pasos de Umi que entró al cuarto sin siquiera pedir permiso y se subió a la cama metiéndose entre ellos.

─¡Mami! ─gritó feliz abrazándola, Makoto sólo suspiró mirando el cuadro, Haruka parecía igual de feliz de tener a su hijito con ella, y Makoto era extraordinariamente feliz de tenerlos a los dos así que se acercó y los abrazó a ambos haciendo a Umi reír por el apretón.

**Author's Note:**

> Un año y un mes desde la última vez que publiqué algo, que barbaridad, y lo peor es que tengo varios one-shots escritos y cuatro empezados (aunque no tengo más de Umi… por ahora), no tengo excusas, sin embargo los iré publicando a lo largo del año conforme voy terminando más.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
